Gracia Violet Potter-Hughes
by Trisha85
Summary: Gracia Potter and her few friends left Britian they had left to go to Amestris to heal and to get away from the pain but while there Gracia had never expected to find someone to love her
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Gracia Violet Potter-Hughes**

**Summary:**After the war Gracia decided to leave England for good with the few friends that she has so she went to Amestris to get away from the pain,while there Gracia never expected to find someone to love her.

**Characters: **Gracia Potter,Mae Hughs,Colonel Roy Mustang,Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger,Luna Lovegood,Edward Elric,Alphonse Elric

**WARNINGS:**Swearing from Edward Elric ,hurt and comfort,and drama from everyone and soulmates

**Pairings: Gracia Potter/Mae Hughes,Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger,Luna Lovegood/Roy Mustang**

**Chapter 1**

Gracia and her few friends where sitting around and deciding on where to go when hermione said"Hey guys, about we go to Amestris I have read about it, they have alchemist's there so we'll be safe there."Everyone nodded their heads and went to get packed for their arrived at the train station and they boarded the train,it then left the arriving in Amestris they went to the cashier at the train station and asked her "Excuse me,can you tell me where the nearest city is,we just arrived here?""Of course the nearest city is Central city which is only a few hours drive away from here, if you would like I can call you a taxi?""Yes please and thank you, could you also book us a hotel room please,and put it under the name Potter?""Of course dear."after a few minutes the cashier said"There you go dear your hotel room is all booked and under your name, you just have to pay when you get there and your taxi is on it way and you can wait in here for it.""Thank you, very much for your help miss.""Your quite welcome dear have a good day ma'am."

Gracia and her friends a went and sat down when they heard the horn beep they then went out and put their bags in,they got in the taxi and left for cental. When they got to Central the taxi took them right to the hotel and dropped them off with Draco paying the fair of course,then they went in and got in their rooms, they then met up again to talk about what they now want to do while they live here when Gracia said"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to open up a flower store since I love flowers anyways."Then Draco said"Think I'm going to join the military here to see what it like.""Really, Draco you want that, then I'll join you, you ain't getting rid of me that easy mr."Said Hermione,then Luna said to Gracia"I'll help you Gracia."Gracia then smiled and said"Thank you Luna that means a lot."

Then they went their separate ways with Draco and hermione going to find the military to join and Luna and Gracia going to find a place for their flower shop, they then found one that they wanted, that had a flat up on top the flower shop that had two bedrooms,a bathroom,a kitchen and a living room,they then went to the buyer and bought the building after talking down the price a bit.

With Draco and Hermione they joined the military hermione joining the intelligence department as Lieutenant-colonel Mae Hughes assistant and Draco went under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang.

***************(Line Break************

After a while Gracia and Luna got their flower shop set up just the way they liked it when Hermione and Draco came by to visit since they got the day off and they helped them with the rest off the shop when Gracia said"Well I think I'll go and buy some groceries so that we have some food in the house so see you all later."And off she went to the store once she was done,on she way back she bumped into someone and she dropped some of her groceries and she bent down to pick them up when the guy said"Oh so sorry here let me help,my name is Lieutenant-colonel Mae Hughs may have your name?"Oh thank you my name is Gracia Potter I just moved here with my three friends you might know two of them Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.""Ah yes I do indeed know them young Draco is with my friend Roy Mustang team and hermione is my assistant,anyway I'm so sorry again to bump into you maybe we can go for coffee sometime huh my treat?"Gracia then smiled and said"Sure I would love to."

Then Maes said"Great so I'll see you soon,would you like some help with the groceries maybe you can tell me where you live to help you?""I would like that I opened up a new flower shop just up this street a few doors down lieutenant you can't miss it what with the flowers outside of it."She said with a smile and a that Gracia and Hughs left for her shop when Maes says"Well I guess this is it then I guess I would see you again?"Gracia smile and said"If you would like you could help me by bringing the groceries inside please?""Of course I would be more then pleased to help you."So mae hughs then continued to help Gracia with her groceries into the shop and up the stairs to the loft that's when Maes noticed Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger they both stood up and saluted him and saying"SIR!"Then Maes said'At Ease soldiers."

So after a while of putting away the food that Gracia had bought when Gracia had ask"So Maes how would you like to stay for dinner I'm making it?"Maes then said"Oh I can't must get back to the office wouldn't want to intrude you know.""Oh nonsense, you would not be intruding after all I did invite you."Then Draco chuckled and said"May as well just agree lieutenant-colonel she'll just keep on bugging you until you do or just tie you in a chair."Then Gracia slapped him on the shoulder and said"Oh,Draco I would not do that when have I ever done that?""Hmm lets see you've done that with my father,when he was being an ass of course,Severus when he didn't eat enough need I say more?"Then Gracia just pouted at the and Maes thought that Gracia had the cuteist pout he ever seen and said"Very well Gracia you twisted my arm I would love to have dinner with you and your family."

Gracia then turned and smiled brightly at him causing Maes to blush at the attention of Gracia when she clapped her hands and said"Great!,I'll just go and get started then."Gracia then took off for the kitchen then Maes said"Well I'll just call and let my friend know that I'm busy tonight then,can I use your phone Luna?""Of course Lieutenant-Colonel it's right over there on the table.""Ah thank you and you can call me Maes Luna.""Maes then."So Maes then made his way over to the table and dialed Roy's number and picked up the receiver and waited then he heard"Hello?""Ah!Roy,Sorry but I won't be able to make it tonight,I got invited to diner by a lovely lady by the name of Gracia who just moved here,so maybe we can hang out tomorrow huh?"Roy then sighed and said"Fine,Maes see you tomorrow then."Then Roy hanged up.

Then Maes heard Gracia shout"Supper is ready come and get it."They then all sat at the table to eat when Gracia asked"So Maes how is your friend?"Then Maes said"Ah his name is Roy Mustang and he lives by himself,he is a colonel where I'm just a Lieutenant-colonel in the military,I met Roy when we first joined that was before the Ishval war though after the war Roy had looked a right mess I had to stop him quiet a few times from killing himself because of that damn war."

When Gracia heard this she placed her hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes and then she said"So he has had a hard life then since that war?"Then Maes said"Yeah I guess he has had a hard life since then."Then he noticed how Gracia's eyes harden then said"Well then each time you come over can you bring him with you that way he will not be alone?""Huh ,sure I can try to but he is really stubborn."Then Draco chuckled and said"You really don't know Gracia then she's as stubborn as they come."

Then Gracia said"I am not,I just don't like to know that someone out there is alone with no one to love them is that so wrong."Then Hermione said"No Gracia not at all,there is nothing wrong with helping people."Hermione said glaring at her boyfriend and boss in which who both then paled when they saw the glare pointed at them then Luna said"Don't worry Gracia I'm sure that the next time when Maes ask's his friend he will come."She said with a smile then Gracia asked"What did you see lune?"she said with a smile but Luna just smiled at her friend and didn't say anything else.

Then Luna said"Well,soon we'll have two new roommates for a while anyway the colonel will be by any day to ask us to take in two boys."Then after that Maes had left to go and see how his friend has been doing,once there he knocked on the door and Roy answered and said"Come in Maes,what do you want now."Then Maes said"Why do you always think I want something Roy."Maes whined.

Roy then rolled his eyes at his friend and said"You always want something so out with it already."Then Maes said"Fine I finally met a girl her name is Gracia Potter,she had invited me over for supper last night with her friends and I told her about you and she told me that next time I come over for dinner which is tomorrow I was to bring you over with me."

Then Roy sighed and said"Very well Maes I will come over with you only cause you will pester me if I don't go.""What I don't pester you and if I do that's because you don't eat enough,oh and two of her friends are corporal's Malfoy and Granger so I'm sure if Gracia didn't ask me to get to come over she would have corporal Malfoy to ask you and I'm sure she would have told him to use any means necessary as well to get you to,apparently she hates that anyone is alone,it's like she knows how it feels."He said with a frown.

Then Roy said"Sounds like your girl has had a bad life so far and she's hurting by the sounds of it as well,but I did say that I will be there what time would supper be hughs.""Oh I'll show you where her place is she lives just above the new flower store,her friend and her just bought it."after that and a few more drinks with Roy Maes had left for his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So the next day after shift Maes,Draco,Hermione and Roy all walked over to Garcia and Luna's place for supper,once there Draco and Hermione just led Roy and Maes right up into the apartment that was upstairs when Gracia saw the four she smiled brightly at them and said"Oh welcome to Luna's and my make yourselves at home dinner is not quite ready yet, so please have a seat in the living room."

Then she made her way back into the kitchen as the others were sitting down Roy was looking around the small apartment,On one wall of the living room there was a TV and across from it there was a couch and a coffee table and a rocking chair beside the couch it was a nice cosy living room made for two as he was finishing looking around Gracia came in a said"Well supper's ready if you would all follow me now please."

So they followed her into the kitchen and Roy noticed that the kitchen was a bit bigger then the living room was so they all sat down at the kitchen table and they dished up their supper when Gracia said"I must say it's nice to finally meet you Colonel Maes has told a lot about you."Then Roy said with a smile"All good things I hope miss potter."Gracia smiled and said"Yes all good things I assure you,and please call me Gracia colonel."

Then Roy said"Then please call me Roy, Gracia."Gracia then smiled at that while Maes was shocked at how Roy was with Gracia it was like they had just clicked for best friends or have always been best friends could have been about their pasts or something close to Maes was happy that his best friend was getting along with Gracia means that if they get together he will have someone else to help protect Gracia.

After dinner was over Maes and Roy was getting ready to leave when Roy said"Thank you for the meal Gracia it was really good.""Oh any time Roy your welcome to come over any time even just to chat if you want.""Thank you Gracia think I'll take you up on that offer."Gracia then smiled when she heard that,then Maes said"Gracia would you like to have dinner with just me tomorrow night?"Gracia was shocked when she heard that then she smiled and said"I would be delighted to Maes may I ask at what time then?""How about 6:00 pm tomorrow night I'll pick you up.""That sounds great."

_(Line Break)_

After that Roy and Maes then left to go home,that night after Maes's shift at at work Maes got ready to go and pick up Gracia for their date that night once he arrived he went up to the apartment and knocked on the door when he heard Luna say"Come in."Maes then opened the door and went in when Luna saw him she said"Oh,Maes my don't you look sharp." Maes then smiled and bowed and said"Why thank you my dear lady tell me is Gracia ready yet?""She should be down shortly."

After Luna said that Gracia then came down in a beautiful blue dress and she was blushing as he was staring at her when he walked up to her and said"My dear you look quite beautiful tonight.""You don't look so bad your self handsome."Maes then grinned at that and said"Well, my dear lady shall we get going."He held out his arm for to take when she took it as she said"Yes, we shall."She said with a grin of her own.

Once they left the apartment Maes showed Gracia to his car,he then opened the door for her while he went over to the driver side and got in when Gracia asked"So where are we going tonight?""Oh you'll see you will like it,it's really nice."the drive to the restaurant was short Maes then parked then got out and opened the door for Gracia who of course accepted his hand Maes then closed her door and locked the car and brought her inside the restaurant they went up to the waiter and Maes said"I have a reservation under the name Hughs."

Then the waiter said"Ah of course sir please follow me I'll show you to your table sir."Once at the table Maes pulled out the chair for Gracia who smiled at him for it then seated himself the waiter then gave them the menus to look over once they had decide to have the waiter came back and said"So have you decided what to have?""Yes we have,I'll have a steak,mashed potatoes and a veggie,what would you like Gracia?""Hmm I'll have a ceaser salad and hamburger steak please?""Of course your meals should be out shortly."

Then Maes looked up at Gracia then Said"You really do look beautiful Gracia."Gracia then smiled at that and said"Thank you Luna had helped me get ready never have been on a date before.""You haven't?""No,though I did fall for one boy his name was Cedric though he died in front of me."Then Maes looked sadly at her and said"I'm sorry that you had to see that."Gracia then gave him a sad smile it was then the that the waiter came with their meals,once they were finished Maes then paid for their meals they then got into the car and Maes then took Gracia out dancing.

After a long night Maes then finally took her back home once they where at her door Gracia then said"Thank you for the lovely evening Maes I quite enjoyed myself thank you."She then kissed him on his cheek when Maes said"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself maybe we can go out maybe next Friday?"Gracia smiled at that and said"Yes of course we can go out again and next Friday will be great have a good night Maes.""Good night Gracia."Maes then turned and walked back to his car whistling a happy tune and left when Maes was gone Gracia went inside with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Gracia Violet Potter-Hughes**

**Summary:**After the war Gracia decided to leave England for good with the few friends that she has so she went to Amestris to get away from the pain,while there Gracia never expected to find someone to love her.

**Characters: **Gracia Potter,Mae Hughs,Colonel Roy Mustang,Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger,Luna Lovegood,Edward Elric,Alphonse Elric

**WARNINGS:**Swearing from Edward Elric ,hurt and comfort,and drama from everyone and soulmates

**Pairings: Gracia Potter/Mae Hughes,Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger,Luna Lovegood/Roy Mustang**

**Chapter 1**

Gracia and her few friends where sitting around and deciding on where to go when hermione said"Hey guys, about we go to Amestris I have read about it, they have alchemist's there so we'll be safe there."Everyone nodded their heads and went to get packed for their arrived at the train station and they boarded the train,it then left the arriving in Amestris they went to the cashier at the train station and asked her "Excuse me,can you tell me where the nearest city is,we just arrived here?""Of course the nearest city is Central city which is only a few hours drive away from here, if you would like I can call you a taxi?""Yes please and thank you, could you also book us a hotel room please,and put it under the name Potter?""Of course dear."after a few minutes the cashier said"There you go dear your hotel room is all booked and under your name, you just have to pay when you get there and your taxi is on it way and you can wait in here for it.""Thank you, very much for your help miss.""Your quite welcome dear have a good day ma'am."

Gracia and her friends a went and sat down when they heard the horn beep they then went out and put their bags in,they got in the taxi and left for cental. When they got to Central the taxi took them right to the hotel and dropped them off with Draco paying the fair of course,then they went in and got in their rooms, they then met up again to talk about what they now want to do while they live here when Gracia said"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to open up a flower store since I love flowers anyways."Then Draco said"Think I'm going to join the military here to see what it like.""Really, Draco you want that, then I'll join you, you ain't getting rid of me that easy mr."Said Hermione,then Luna said to Gracia"I'll help you Gracia."Gracia then smiled and said"Thank you Luna that means a lot."

Then they went their separate ways with Draco and hermione going to find the military to join and Luna and Gracia going to find a place for their flower shop, they then found one that they wanted, that had a flat up on top the flower shop that had two bedrooms,a bathroom,a kitchen and a living room,they then went to the buyer and bought the building after talking down the price a bit.

With Draco and Hermione they joined the military hermione joining the intelligence department as Lieutenant-colonel Mae Hughes assistant and Draco went under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang.

***************(Line Break************

After a while Gracia and Luna got their flower shop set up just the way they liked it when Hermione and Draco came by to visit since they got the day off and they helped them with the rest off the shop when Gracia said"Well I think I'll go and buy some groceries so that we have some food in the house so see you all later."And off she went to the store once she was done,on she way back she bumped into someone and she dropped some of her groceries and she bent down to pick them up when the guy said"Oh so sorry here let me help,my name is Lieutenant-colonel Mae Hughs may have your name?"Oh thank you my name is Gracia Potter I just moved here with my three friends you might know two of them Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.""Ah yes I do indeed know them young Draco is with my friend Roy Mustang team and hermione is my assistant,anyway I'm so sorry again to bump into you maybe we can go for coffee sometime huh my treat?"Gracia then smiled and said"Sure I would love to."

Then Maes said"Great so I'll see you soon,would you like some help with the groceries maybe you can tell me where you live to help you?""I would like that I opened up a new flower shop just up this street a few doors down lieutenant you can't miss it what with the flowers outside of it."She said with a smile and a that Gracia and Hughs left for her shop when Maes says"Well I guess this is it then I guess I would see you again?"Gracia smile and said"If you would like you could help me by bringing the groceries inside please?""Of course I would be more then pleased to help you."So mae hughs then continued to help Gracia with her groceries into the shop and up the stairs to the loft that's when Maes noticed Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger they both stood up and saluted him and saying"SIR!"Then Maes said'At Ease soldiers."

So after a while of putting away the food that Gracia had bought when Gracia had ask"So Maes how would you like to stay for dinner I'm making it?"Maes then said"Oh I can't must get back to the office wouldn't want to intrude you know.""Oh nonsense, you would not be intruding after all I did invite you."Then Draco chuckled and said"May as well just agree lieutenant-colonel she'll just keep on bugging you until you do or just tie you in a chair."Then Gracia slapped him on the shoulder and said"Oh,Draco I would not do that when have I ever done that?""Hmm lets see you've done that with my father,when he was being an ass of course,Severus when he didn't eat enough need I say more?"Then Gracia just pouted at the and Maes thought that Gracia had the cuteist pout he ever seen and said"Very well Gracia you twisted my arm I would love to have dinner with you and your family."

Gracia then turned and smiled brightly at him causing Maes to blush at the attention of Gracia when she clapped her hands and said"Great!,I'll just go and get started then."Gracia then took off for the kitchen then Maes said"Well I'll just call and let my friend know that I'm busy tonight then,can I use your phone Luna?""Of course Lieutenant-Colonel it's right over there on the table.""Ah thank you and you can call me Maes Luna.""Maes then."So Maes then made his way over to the table and dialed Roy's number and picked up the receiver and waited then he heard"Hello?""Ah!Roy,Sorry but I won't be able to make it tonight,I got invited to diner by a lovely lady by the name of Gracia who just moved here,so maybe we can hang out tomorrow huh?"Roy then sighed and said"Fine,Maes see you tomorrow then."Then Roy hanged up.

Then Maes heard Gracia shout"Supper is ready come and get it."They then all sat at the table to eat when Gracia asked"So Maes how is your friend?"Then Maes said"Ah his name is Roy Mustang and he lives by himself,he is a colonel where I'm just a Lieutenant-colonel in the military,I met Roy when we first joined that was before the Ishval war though after the war Roy had looked a right mess I had to stop him quiet a few times from killing himself because of that damn war."

When Gracia heard this she placed her hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes and then she said"So he has had a hard life then since that war?"Then Maes said"Yeah I guess he has had a hard life since then."Then he noticed how Gracia's eyes harden then said"Well then each time you come over can you bring him with you that way he will not be alone?""Huh ,sure I can try to but he is really stubborn."Then Draco chuckled and said"You really don't know Gracia then she's as stubborn as they come."

Then Gracia said"I am not,I just don't like to know that someone out there is alone with no one to love them is that so wrong."Then Hermione said"No Gracia not at all,there is nothing wrong with helping people."Hermione said glaring at her boyfriend and boss in which who both then paled when they saw the glare pointed at them then Luna said"Don't worry Gracia I'm sure that the next time when Maes ask's his friend he will come."She said with a smile then Gracia asked"What did you see lune?"she said with a smile but Luna just smiled at her friend and didn't say anything else.

Then Luna said"Well,soon we'll have two new roommates for a while anyway the colonel will be by any day to ask us to take in two boys."Then after that Maes had left to go and see how his friend has been doing,once there he knocked on the door and Roy answered and said"Come in Maes,what do you want now."Then Maes said"Why do you always think I want something Roy."Maes whined.

Roy then rolled his eyes at his friend and said"You always want something so out with it already."Then Maes said"Fine I finally met a girl her name is Gracia Potter,she had invited me over for supper last night with her friends and I told her about you and she told me that next time I come over for dinner which is tomorrow I was to bring you over with me."

Then Roy sighed and said"Very well Maes I will come over with you only cause you will pester me if I don't go.""What I don't pester you and if I do that's because you don't eat enough,oh and two of her friends are corporal's Malfoy and Granger so I'm sure if Gracia didn't ask me to get to come over she would have corporal Malfoy to ask you and I'm sure she would have told him to use any means necessary as well to get you to,apparently she hates that anyone is alone,it's like she knows how it feels."He said with a frown.

Then Roy said"Sounds like your girl has had a bad life so far and she's hurting by the sounds of it as well,but I did say that I will be there what time would supper be hughs.""Oh I'll show you where her place is she lives just above the new flower store,her friend and her just bought it."after that and a few more drinks with Roy Maes had left for his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Gracia woke up got showered and dressed she then went to the kitchen and noticed that they where getting low on food she wrote down what all they needed and she then wrote a note for Luna telling her where she went then she got her coat and shoes on and left the at the market Gracia then started to grab what she needed when she ran into Roy and said"Oh good morning Roy how have you been this morning?"

Roy smiled at her and said'I'm doing good Gracia and you and Luna?""We've been good,I'm just out getting some groceries for the house.""Would you like some help carrying them?""I would like that thank you Roy."Gracia said with a smile to him.

Once they got everything that Gracia needed Roy and Gracia then headed back to her place so that Gracia can put the groceries away,then Gracia turned to Roy and said"Thank you for me today with my groceries Roy."Roy then smiled at her and said"No problem Gracia if you or Luna need any help just let me know,that and I owe for helping my friend out by dating him Gracia."She smiled and said"Your welcome Roy,though if you really want to pay me back you could always do the same by dating Luna I know she likes you she's told me."

At that Roy then blushed beat red and said"You know I think I will do just that,at least when I'm with Luna I can get Meas off back about getting a girlfriend."He said with a grin to Gracia when they heard a voice say"Hello Roy,morning Gracia."Then Gracia turned and smiled at her friend and said"Morning sleepyhead,sleep well?""Yes actually I did,had a good dream too,it was about a nice man with black hair and eyes and in the military."At that Roy blushed once again and both the girls started to giggle at him.

Once Roy got rid of his blush he then said"Well girls,if you would excuse me I sadly have to go to work before hawkeye finds me and shot me,by the way Luna if your free on Friday we could go on a date?"Luna smiled and said"Sure Roy I'm free then let's say about 6:00 pm?""Sure that's fine with me Luna see you then."Roy then smiled and said"Then I'll see you then Luna,well ladies if you'll excuse me I must get to the office before Hawkeye comes looking for me and shoots me for putting off my paperwork."

With that Roy then left to go to the military building,after he was gone Gracia and Luna then smiled and giggled about what Roy had to them before he left when Gracia then said"So Luna are you ready for your date with one Roy Mustang Hmmm?"Luna then blushed and said"Yes I am can you help me pick out something to wear on Friday?""Of course I will Luna after all you and Hermione had both helped me with my date for Maes."

-Line break-

With Roy who was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork when his door opened to reveal the Fuhrer Bradley,Roy stood up and saluted Fuhrer Bradley when Bradley said"At ease Colonel,I have a mission for you Colonel.""Sir, it'll be my pleasure fullfil it sir.""Excellent, Colonel I would like for you to go to a small town known as Resembool to pick up an Edward Elric and an Alphonse Elric,the older brother is 30 and the younger brother is 28 years old you are to leave Monday morning.""Sir I won't let you down.""I know that you won't Colonel, that's all then."With that the fuhrer then left the office.


End file.
